Lost 'N' Found
by TeamJaspergurl
Summary: Jasper Bella were married during the civil war. Jasper never went to war. Bella suddenly disappears while pregnant. Jasper goes out to her grave only to be changed by a strange woman. 100 years later they meet again. Better summary inside. BxJ. R
1. Chapter 1

Lost 'N' Found.

Twilight fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this idea, during English so yeah. I wrote this in school too, don't worry I payed attention, I did it a t lunch and 15 minute free time in English so I finished chapter 1 in school lol, Hope you like! R/R please!

Summary: Jasper&Bella were married during the civil war. Jasper never went off to war. Bella disappears while heartbroken,goes to her grave one night only to meet a strange woman and she changes him. 100 years later, in Forks high school, he sees a girl who looks exactly like his Bella and another girl who looks like him and Bella. What will happen?

* * *

Chapter 1;Newlyweds.

February 7th,1860

Jasper's POV

_ I watched as my beautiful Bella walked down the isle, her father, Charlie walking with her. I remember when we first met at 14. We became the best of friends right away but I was in love with her from the start. I finally proposed to her before that other man, Jacob, got to her. _  
_She was shocked at first, but she said yes. That was all I needed. That was 3 years ago. We're both 17, Too young, but in love._  
_As we were finally declared man and wife, I held her sweet fragile face between my hands, my eyes piercing into her chocolate orbs._  
_She gave me that smile,the one that won my heart, I gave her a little wink before kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms snaked around her waist pulling her in to me. I heard cheering and applause and smiled against her lips before finally pulling away._  
_She gave out a little whimper at the loss of my lips from her warm tender ones. I chuckled and my arms stayed around her waist. I gave her cheek a kiss and whispered into her ear._  
_"I love you darlin'" She giggled. "I love you too." I smiled and held her tighter as we went up to our family._

Bella's POV

_I was chatting with my sister when I felt arms wrap around me. I giggled as he said "Howdy ma'am." I replied "Howdy, you should leave right away, my husband is due back in a few minutes and he wouldn't like you over here flirting and touching me." I giggled._  
_Jasper started kissing my neck, I let out a loud moan. "Okay, you two, don't start." My older brother, Peter, chuckled. I blushed and my beautiful blond haired husband pulled away from me and laughing._  
_Jasper smiled at looked at Peter. "Like I told ya ass, after you proposed to my Bella, if you hurt her, I'll be kicking ya'll's ass."_  
_I giggled. "Now Peter, Jazzy won't hurt me, will you Jazzy?" His icy blue eyes pierced into my chocolate ones. "No ma'am, I'll be lovin and caring for ya, with all my heart, I wouldn't do such a thing, my lady." Jasper smiled._  
_I turned to Peter. "See? Jazzy won't, brother dear." Peter narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "Okay, I believe ya'll since you're my baby sister" He looks at me. "and ya for being my best friend." He said to Jasper._  
_Jasper nodded. "Hope ya two have a dandy honeymoon." He said before walking back to Charlotte, his wife._  
_Jasper turned to me. "May I have this dance, ma'am?" He asked holding his hand out. I nodded and took his hand. He brought it up to his perfect lips and kissed it. I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck._  
_"Might I say, ya have the gosh, darn cutest blush I have ever seen." Jasper whispered in my ear. I blushed and placed my head on his shoulder. "Aww, you're so sweet!" I giggled as he chuckled._  
_"Well, that's how my momma raised me darlin', to be a southern gentleman." I smiled._  
_"I know, I'm glad she raised you like that, to become the man you are today." He smiled. "I may not sound like a gentleman when I say this but I can't wait for tonight." He whispered seductively into my ear._  
_I felt myself get wet. I blushed and he whispered again. "Now I really can't wait for tonight darlin" I giggled. "Same here." I said as we continued dancing._  
_After the reception, we went home and as we walked in, Jasper picked me up. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and whispered. "Make love to me, Jasper Whitlock."_  
_He kissed me. 'Well, I was plannin' too darlin'." He whispered as he ran up the stairs with me in his arms to our bedroom._  
_I woke up the next morning on Jasper's bare chest. I smiled and breathed in his scent. I looked at his peacefully sleeping face, his curly blond bangs stuck to his forehead. I smiled and kissed him before rolling off of him, moaning as I realized he was still in me. I whimpered at the loss. Suddenly I felt the need to throw up, I got up and thank God,I found a bucket._

Jasper's POV

_I woke up as my beautiful wife rolled off of on top of me. I wanted to groan as she made me pull out of her, but didn't and pretended to be still asleep. I felt her get up from bed and opened my eyes to see Bella throwing up._  
_My eyes widened and I sat up and went to her. I wrapped my arms around her naked, exposed waist. "Darlin', what's wrong?" I asked worriedly._  
_She wiped off her mouth and turned to me. "Nothing hun." She turned her body around, her breasts pressing against my chest and I felt my 'Little Partner' twitch, as it was pressing against her thigh._  
_"Well, Well, looks like someone is naughty." She giggled. I blushed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I moaned when I felt her rub my chest. She slowly pulled away and I groaned._  
_"Well now, this was a good honeymoon." She said it, like it was over, I gasped._  
_"Darlin' our honeymoon isn't quite over yet." I said as I pushed her down to the bed and climbed on top of her. She giggled._  
_"Well ready for round two, darlin'?" I asked while staring at her._  
_She nodded and begged. "Please Jasper, I need you now." She moaned._  
_"I need you too darlin'" I said as I pushed myself into her._  
_About a hour later, I rolled off of her, covered in sweat. I looked at her and she was yawning and breathing heavy, same goes for me. "You tired, darlin'?" I asked._  
_"Yes I am cowboy." She giggled slightly. I smiled at her and pulled her on top of me. She rested her head on my chest. My 'partner' twitched as her breasts were rubbing against my stomach._  
_She felt it at her thigh and she looked at me. "Jazzy, your 'friend' is being naughty again." She giggled. I bit my lip and nodded a little. She laughed then she got up off me. "Darlin, what's wrong?" I asked again. She looked at me as she grabbed her stomach. "Stomach flu, I guess." She said and she threw up again._  
_"Sweetheart, we need to go see a doctor." I told her concerned and worried. She huffed. "Jazzy, damn, calm down. I'm just a little sick, no big deal. I'm fine now."_  
_I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness. She was always stubborn, but I'm used to it._  
_"No, Bella." I got dressed and helped her. "Jazzy, can we go see Peter and Char, then the doctors.' She asked, then mumbled the last part. I chuckled. "Sure darlin'"_  
_She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yah, so okay, we're goin to walk there." I nodded. "Okay, darlin'"_

Bella's POV

_While walking to my brother's house, I wonder why I've been throwing up this morning. Ahh, probably just some darn cold. No biggie. Well, Jasper thinks it is. I don't blame him, I guess. Oh I totally forgot, Charlotte's a nurse and she's thinking about becoming a nurse for a camp of confederate soldiers. Since talk about war, has sure been spreading for about an year now._  
_"Oh, Jasper. Charlotte's a nurse, maybe she can find out what the heck's wrong with me" I laughed. He smiled. "Oh yeah, totally forgot about that darlin'."_  
_We reached Peter's and Charlotte's farm. I saw Adam, one of the slaves. I smiled. "Hello Adam, how ya and ya family doing today?" I asked. He looked up from doing what he was doing and smiled._  
_"Miss Bella, Mr. Jasper, I'm good." He replied. "Well that's great." I smiled. "Well, we're going to go visit, Charlotte and Peter, keep up the work." Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around me._  
_I saw Charlotte sitting on the porch. "Hey, Char!" I yelled out. She stood up and smiled at us. 'Hello Bells, Jas, Don't mind me for asking but how's the honeymoon coming along?" She asked, winking at me._  
_Jasper chuckled. "Good, Where's Peter?" Charlotte smiled. "Oh, he's out there, helping some of the guys." I smiled back. "Jazzy, why don't ya go find them, do some work, let me be alone with Bells." Charlotte said._  
_"Yes ma'am." Jasper said. He kissed my lips for a second and pulled away. "I'll see ya later ladies." He took off running towards the field. I giggled._  
_"So, Bells." I giggled at Charlotte. "Umm, Charlotte, since your a nurse and all, surely you can figure out what I have." I told her. Charlotte nodded her head. "Of course, now tell me what has been going on?"_  
_"Well, the next morning after we made love, I didn't feel so good and I threw up. I threw up again after the second time too." I explained. She nodded her head then she gave me a huge smile. "Bella, you're carrying Jasper's child!" She squealed. My mouth dropped open. "What?" She hugged me. "Bella, you're having morning sickness, a sign that you are with child! Bella you're gonna be a mommy and Jasper's gonna be a daddy!"_


	2. AN

A/N-

Sorry bout this but yeah I know morning sickness occurs a few weeks after, and I made it occur the day after. But it's a story right? It doesn't have to be realistic doesn't it? I don't think so, So I made it happen the day after. Sorry about that. Plus I was in school, rushing into the morning sickness part,so yeah didn't have time to review it before posting.

So, in this story, the sickness happens the day after. OKAY? Just to clear that up.

I am writing chapter 2 as we speak, and ill make sure I reread before posting. Thanks :]


	3. Chapter 2

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Dont own anything! Except the idea!

A/N- Hey,guys enjoy this chapter! review please! Thanks! (:

* * *

Chapter;2

Previously:

_"Bella, you're carrying Jasper's child!" She squealed. My mouth dropped open. "What?" She hugged me. "Bella, you're having morning sickness, a sign that you are with child! Bella you're gonna be a mommy and Jasper's gonna be a daddy!" _

Bella's Pov.

I blinked a couple of times. "How do ya know? It could be just a cold or something." I said in disbelief.  
Charlotte shook her head and smiled as she hugged me. "No Bella, ya'll gonna have a child!" She squealed.  
I smiled a little. "Guess, I am." I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder. "I'm so happy, Charlotte!" I cried. She giggled. "Ya better be happy." I smiled as I pulled away and looked at her. "How do I tell Jasper, what if he doesn't want this child?" I asked. She gasped. "Isabella! Of course your husband wants this child! It's his!" I looked out to the field to see Peter and Jasper.  
"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why'd ya think that, Bella!"  
I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I'm just scared, Ya know?" I looked back at her.  
She shook her head. "Unbelievable, now as soon as he gets his butt back up here, you gotta tell him."  
I frowned. "I shouldn't, not just yet." She gasped again. "Bella, you cannot hide this from him, you silly girl!"  
"Fine, I'll tell him when he comes back up here." I mumbled. She smiled. "Good, so what shall we talk about?" I thought for a minute. "About the talk of the war, that's coming?"  
"Okay" She looked at me. "Well, if we do have this bloody war, what happens if Jasper leaves and goes to fight. I'll be here alone, raising our child." Tears fell from my eyes. "Aww Bells, don't think like that darlin'"  
"I'm sorry Char, but I can't help it, I don't want him to go." I whispered. Charlotte hugged me.  
"Bella, sugar, once you tell him about the child, even if we do have this war, I don't think he would leave ya."  
I sniffled. "Okay. I hope you're right." I wiped a few of my tears and looked down the dirt path to see Jasper running up. I pulled away.  
"There's Jasper." I pointed out. She smiled as he walked up to us, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. "Hey darlin'" He smiled.  
"Jasper." I sniffed. I felt his hands around me tighten their grip. "What's wrong darlin'" He asked, while looking at Charlotte. After a minute of me not answering, he asked Charlotte.  
"Charlotte, what's wrong with my wife?" He demanded.  
She looked at him and smiled lightly. "She'll, tell you herself, now I better leave ya two some privacy."  
She disappeared into her house. "Tell me darling, what's wrong?" Jasper pulled away from and stood in front of me, wiping the tears away from my eyes. 'Jasper, hun, you're gonna be a daddy." I whispered, new tears forming.  
"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Jasper shouted. I whimpered. "Jasper, I'm sorry." He did a little silly dance, I giggled a little at that then he picked me up and twirled me around in the air.  
"Darlin'! what's there to be sorry about! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He smiled and I smiled back at him.  
"So, ya want this child?" I whispered. He put me down and grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "Of course I want this child Darlin'. It's ours." He smiled before leaning in to kiss me. At the moment, Peter came up behind me and coughed.  
I pulled away from Jasper and looked at my brother. "Peter, you startled me!" He chuckled. "Sorry, bout that." Then he crossed his arms and looked at the two of us. "The whole dang world could hear you scream, Jasper." He chuckled again. "Tell me please, that Jasper saying he's gonna be a daddy is true." He looked at me. I smiled and nodded and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so happy for ya two!" He laughed and twirled me around. I started getting dizzy.  
"Okay Peter, put her down now." Jasper chuckled. I giggled as Peter set me on my feet. Jasper put an arm around me and I sighed. "What's wrong Bells?" Jasper and Peter asked.  
"Nothing" I smiled. Charlotte came out and hugged Peter. "Oh Peter, did you hear Jasper and Bella's news?" She squealed. Jasper and peter chuckled. "Yes darlin', I have and I'm so happy for them." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"I'll Help ya Bella, to sew dresses and nightgowns for the baby." Charlotte grinned. I giggled. "Sure, it's okay, is it okay Jazz?" I looked at him. He smiled and looked at Charlotte. "Yes."  
Charlotte and I, jumped out of our husbands arms and hugged each other. I felt her hand on my tummy. I giggled. "Charlotte, what are ya doing?" She took it off and pulled away from me. "Nothing." She giggled.  
"Okay, and Jazz?" I looked at my wonderful husband. "Yes, my angel." He smiled. I giggled. "Angel?"  
He chuckled. "Ya, don't like it darlin'?" I gasped and took his hands and looked at his beautiful face. "Of course I like it, I love angel." I giggled. He kissed my neck. "Glad ya do, darlin'."  
After we said goodbye to Peter and them,we went home, and to bed. Jasper wrapped his long arms around me. I giggled and cuddled into him. "Love ya." He nuzzled his face in my neck. "Love ya too darlin'"  
I smiled, closed my eyes and was about to drift off to sleep, but dang, Jasper has to be kissing my neck.  
"Jasper, I'm tired" I moaned. He stopped and mumbled into my shoulder. "Sorry angel. Go to bed now."  
I giggled and drifted off to sleep, happily.

6 months later…

Jasper's POV

I love my Bella. She's mine for as long as I live. The news of her carrying my child, made me the happiest man in the world. I kept hearing her talking in her sleep. Mumbling stuff about Me leaving her to go off to war. How could I possible leave my family? I would never go off to the damn war, for anything.  
I heard her yawn, I smiled. "Good morning, darlin'" I kissed her belly. She giggled. "Morning Jazzy."  
"Jazzy?" She asked. "Can I go visit Peter and Charlotte?" I smiled. "Sure darling, I'll come with ya."  
She shook her head. "No Jasper, I want to go by myself.' I looked at her. "Darlin' Im not sure if I should let you go alone, there's crazy men around here, and I don't them hurtin'' ya and the baby."  
She giggled and she blushed some of my hair outta my face. 'Jasper,Please, Ill be careful'  
I sighed. "Fine darlin'" "Thank you Jasper." She smiled. "No problem darlin"  
I watched her climb on the horse. "Darlin' please be careful." I looked at her.  
She giggled. 'Of course Jasper." I smiled lightly at her and watched her leave.  
I have a feeling something bad gonna happen, but I shake that darn thought outta my head and walked back inside.

Bella's POV

As I was on my way to Peter and Charlotte, I saw a colorful blur go by me. "What the heck?" I asked confused. It must be my head playing tricks on me. I shook my confusion off and continued on my way.  
Until something grabbed my arm and pulled me off my horse. I screamed as I landed on the ground. My dress now muddy and wet because it was rainin' hard last night.  
I heard a soft laugh. "Who's there?" I demanded. I was tryin' not to show that I was scared to who ever is here.  
The next thing I knew, I was getting dragged into the woods. I screamed again. "Shut up." The voice said.  
"Please don't hurt me or my child, please!" I begged as I buried my face into the ground. Them, I felt and heard a loud snap and realized it was my leg. I screamed. "Help me!"  
"I said shut up!" The voice was closer. I looked up, not bothering to care if my face was covered in mud. I then looked down at my leg, it was bleeding a lot.  
"What do you want from me!" I screamed. I looked up in front of me,it was a man. Blond hair and a pony tail, a evil smile came across his lips "Who are you, why are you hurting me!" I scream. I closed my eyes and I reopened them a few seconds later. I was pinned up against a tree and the man's mouth was buried in my neck. "Mmm, you smell delicious." I was confused. "W-What?" I asked through sobs.  
He lifted his face from my neck and looked at me, smirking. "I'm James, and I'm a vampire."  
"V-vampire?" I squeaked. He nodded and he laughed. "I could kill you right now, but I wont."  
"Why?" I asked. "I will allow you to live until this child is born, then me and my mate will kill you."  
"Mate?" I asked. He growled as he looked down at me leg, he licked his lips as my blood gushed out.  
"Please James." My voice was getting weaker, as I was losing too much blood. "Don't kill my baby."  
He turned his head back to me. "I'll see, but for now, let's get your leg fixed up." He growled as he picked me up and ran.  
Tears were smeared on my face as I whispered. "Goodbye Jasper, I love you."


	4. Chapter 3

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Nope,dont own anything, well i do own the plot/idea (:

A/N- Hey guys! Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! (: I couldve updated again last night, but umm my dad got really pissed and took it out on my and my little sister who is 7. Yeah, it wasnt pretty. Review please!

Chapter;3

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I'm getting worried about my Bella. She's been gone for a while. Might as well go to Peter's. I dropped what I was doing or was gonna do, got on my horse and hurried right on over there. What if something happened to her? What if someone hurt her on her way back? I got really mad. Nobody hurts my Bella and our child. Nobody.  
When I finally reached Peter's, I raced my way up the dirt path to see Peter and Charlotte on their porch, with no Bella.  
Peter and Charlotte looked over at me and smiled. "Howdy Jasper." I watched them as they walked over. "Where's Isabella?" I demanded. Peter narrowed his eyes at me. "What ya talking bout?" Charlotte spoke up. "She's with you, ain't she?"  
I looked down at her. "If she was with me, I wouldn't be over here asking where my wife went!" "She's missing! You son of a-" Charlotte cut him off. "Peter, stop it!" He grabbed my leg and almost pulled me off my damn horse. I shook him off and got up. "My sister and niece or nephew are missing!" Charlotte cried. I squeezed my eyes shut. "She isn't missing." I said this though gritted teeth, denying it, I didn't wanna believe this.  
"Let's go find my baby sister. Now!" Peter said. "Can I come please?" Charlotte said between tears. With eyes still shut I shook my head. "No."  
"Why not? Please, she's my sister!" She begged. "Charlotte, listen to him. You can't go." Peter snapped. Oh jeez, you don't wanna make him mad.  
"Well, I'm sure as heck going. I don't care if ya'll don't want me come, I ain't just gonna sit around here all day and do nothing and be helpless!" I groaned and reopened my eyes as they filled with tiny tears. "Fine." She smiled a little and hugged me. I pulled away and we all got ready to search for my Bella and our baby. I sure as hell hope she's alright, her and the baby. Nobody better not be messing with her or else they'll have to mess with me and you sure as hell don't wanna mess with me when one my family is in trouble.

**Bella POV**

"Where are you taking me?" I whimpered. I was so confused and scared right now. Confused because he broke my leg and then tells me, let's go fix it? And scared that I will never see Jasper again.  
"To the Cullens." He said, in that disgusting voice of his. That evil man, taking me away from my husband and my family. I was now even more confused. "Who the heck, are the Cullens?" I whispered.  
"They are a family of my kind. There are six of them. Four of them were changed when they were teens. The leader is a father figure to them and is a doctor and his wife is a mother figure to them. They treat them as their own children."  
"Are they going to eat me?" I whispered. James let out a dark chuckle. "Sadly, no. But I will, once you give birth to this child then I will come and kill you. You are so lucky I don't kill you now when your blood is so tempting" He licked his lips.  
"Why can't I be one of you, same goes for my child. Please let us live." I begged desperately. He growled. "Maybe, I'll think about it." What? Who is he, my pa? No wait, he ain't my pa. My pa ain't no sadist vampire thirsting for my blood.  
"Okay." I squeaked. Then he started to run like no human could. More tears came out of my eyes as the wind slapped me across my face.

**Jasper's POV**

After hours and hours of searching, we told our families, Bella went missing. They told me what I did not wanna hear or neither believe. "Jasper" Pa started. But I rudely interrupted him. "She ain't dead!"  
"Darlin'" Now my ma started. "No! I don't wanna hear another person say that she's dead, cause she ain't!" I screamed at everyone then my legs gave up on me and I fell onto my knees. "Not Bella, not my Bella, not our child!" I screamed into my hands. Charlotte was crying in Peter's arms.  
My hands were now tangled in my chin length, wavy blond hair. "No, no, no!"  
Ma bent down and gave me a tight hug. I cried into her shoulder. "When's her burial?" I mumbled through tears.  
"Darlin' I don't know. We don't know. None of us found her body." I pulled away from her and stood up and went to the door. "Jasper, where are ya going?" Ma cried.  
I hated to see her like this. "I don't know ma, but don't ya'll worry bout me." I slammed the door behind me.  
I know Bella ain't dead and whoever has my family will not breathe ever again as soon as I find her. Nobody hurts my family. Nobody.

**Alice POV**

I had this vision where James, the asshole, had a girl about 17 with him, who was carrying a child. I saw the girl who was named Isabella, Bella for short. She had a family, a husband. The asshole just had to take her away from them. Heartless Bastard.  
I heard a knock on the door and jumped up and squealed. "She's here!" I yelled. They all looked at me confused. "Who's here, Alice?" Carlisle asked.  
"James." I explained everything to them. "That monster! How could he do that to this sweet innocent girl!" Emmett screamed. Rosalie scoffed. 'James is a idiot, he told her about us, that damn idiot. He put her in danger." Rosalie growled.  
Edward, the love of my life, squinted his eyes. "I can't read her mind."  
I opened the door revealing the asshole and Bella, who looked at me while wrapping her arms around her huge belly protectively. "Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered. "And my baby?" I gasped and pulled her in for a hug while the asshole glared and snickered.  
"Of course not Bella." She pulled away from me and looked at me frightened. "H-how do you know my name?" She backed away a little. "I have a special power, well, a few members of my family do, anyways, my power is that I can see the future and I have been seeing you in my visions since when I first became a vampire a few years ago. We are going to be the best of friends." I smiled.  
"Oh, That's lovely." She whispered. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie came out. "What do you want from this innocent girl, you bastard?" Edward snarled.  
"Eddy" I smiled at him to calm him down, it did the trick. It always works. "Yes, James?" Carlisle asked and looked over at him then at Bella and her belly.  
"I'm dropping off this human who is expecting a child. Have fun with the raising of the pets." He sneered and ran off.  
Esme pulled Bella in for a hug. "Bella, sweetie, we aren't gonna hurt you."  
Bella relaxed a little. "Rosalie, take Bella inside please." Carlisle said. She nodded and lead Bella inside. Emmett stopped her pulled her in for one his big bear hugs. As she went inside, we all heard her whimper. "Jasper."  
"I'm presuming that Jasper is her husband and the father of her child?" Carlisle spoke. I nodded. "Jasper Whitlock, he's a Southern gentleman."  
"Bella is Southern?" Emmett asked. "Yes." "Lucky man, to have a beautiful girl like her." Edward spoke.  
I giggled and kissed him. "Yeah, I guess. Now let's go explain everything to Bella." With that, we all went inside.


	5. Chapter 4

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Dont own nothing! except idea!

Authors note: Hey guys, hehe, I hope you enjoy! Review please,Ill update tomorrow! I wrote this chapter in school again.

Chapter 4;

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I took Bella's hand and sat down next to her, her hands rested on her huge belly. "Okay, Bella, don't be afraid, we won't eat you." Carlisle chuckled.  
Bella looked down. "You won't?" "Heavens, no" Esme sat on her left side. Emmett sat across from us, grinning at her, "Emmett, stop that, it's freaking Bella out a little." I giggled a little and Rosalie hissed. Bella's body started trembling. "Rose, look what you did! You frightened my baby sister!" Emmett gasped, then started smiling at Bella again and she blushed.  
"You already think of me as ya little sister, Gosh thanks." She spoke softly. Edward chuckled. "I think of you as my little sister too Bella." Bella blushed again.  
"Gosh ya'll, I don't know what to say." I smiled at her. "I have been thinking of you as sister and best friend for nearly 10 years." I giggled as I put a arm around her shoulder.  
Carlisle and Esme stood up. "We think of you as our daughter as well. Welcome to the family, Bella." They smiled and kissed her cheek and forehead.  
At that moment, Bella started crying. We immediately asked her "what's wrong?" I may not be an empath, but I felt the others pain as they saw Bella cry. Except Rosalie, Bitch.  
"Bella, darling, What's wrong?" Carlisle asked, alarmed. She wiped off all of her tears and smiled. "Nothin', I'm just shocked, that ya'll accepted me in ya family." Her southern accent, drawling out strongly.  
We all smiled at her. Next minute and she's in Emmett's strong arms. "I am going to protect you with all that I can, to keep you, my baby sister, safe. James will never touch you!" She smiled. "Thanks Ya'll, I will always feel safe here" She pulled away from Emmett and hugged Edward and me then Carlisle and Esme and even Rosalie. Who was acting like a total bitch to her. They all grinned. I smiled while Looking at my big old happy family, well except Rosalie.

**Jasper's POV**

Few months later..  
They claimed that Bella is dead the first month after she went missing. I hate them all. They didn't even search hard. They gave up, everyone did, 'cept me. I believe that my Bella and our child are still alive out there but for some reason I'm at her grave at night.  
"She ain't dead." I whispered. I was on my knees looking up at the nighttime sky. "Yes, she is." A unknown voice responded. I jumped to my feet. "Who's out there, ya better show yourself." I called.  
Just then this mysterious woman came out of the darkness, she gave me a smile. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was absolutely beautiful, but she could never be compared to my Bella. She had dark hair, possibly black, couldn't tell in the moonlight, that ended at her waist and red eyes. Absolutely amazing. I snapped out it. What was I doing? My heart aches for Bella, not this woman.  
"Who are ya, and how did ya know bout my Bella?" I cautiously asked.  
"I know everything." She gave another smile and stepped closer. I gulped. "Who are ya?"  
She showed her teeth, they were sharper than a human's should be. Her nostrils flared as she circled me. "Hmm, you look like you could be a great use to me." She smirked. I was stumped. "Excuse me, Ma'am but I don't know what ya tryin' to say?' She giggled. "Oh you will in three days." I looked at her.  
Before I knew it, she flung herself at me and pressed her mouth to my neck. I couldn't help but to groan. She whispered in my neck. "I'm Maria, I didn't quite catch your name, handsome?"  
I gulped. "My name's Jasper Whitlock Ma'am." She nodded before biting down on neck, I felt her teeth bite threw my flesh and let out a scream. What the hell? Did she just bite my neck? What was happening to me? My chest started aching like it was on fire.  
I closed my eyes. If my Bella was indeed dead then I will be with her and our child in a few moments. I closed my eyes again and darkness consumed me.

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe this family of vampires took me and my child into their family. All of them loved me from the start, even Rosalie, shockingly .  
Everyone told me about their pasts, when they were changed and when they were born. Rosalie's was the saddest and most heartbreaking out of all of them.  
The love of her life and his friends, all stupidly drunk. Beat and raped Rosalie and left her on the street to die. Luckily, Carlisle found her in time and changed her. Alice couldn't remember anything at all from her human years. Emmett was mauled by a bear and this time Rosalie found and saved him but she took him to Carlisle for him to change Emmett.  
Esme jumped off a cliff after hearing that her newborn son had died, Carlisle saved and changed her. Boy was Carlisle a life savior. Edward was dying of some flu, that took both of his parent's life in a matter of days after gettin' it. Before his life nearly slipped away from him, Carlisle changed him. Carlisle actually met Edward before the rest of them. So he's the first Cullen kid.  
Rosalie was the second Cullen kid, then Emmett and then Esme, she was 26 when she 'died', older than the rest. Carlisle wouldn't tell me about his past, but promised me he would later. Alice was the youngest.  
I held mine and Jasper's baby, wrapped in my arms while I sat on a rockin' chair. I had named her Megan Katherine Whitlock. Megan because Jasper always loved that name. Katherine because that was his ma's name.  
She reminded me of Jasper. She had his blue eyes and she has curls like his, except his were blond and hers are brown. Of course she had me in her too, but mostly Jasper. I brought her into this world, a month ago. She was a happy, healthy baby. The Cullens loved her from the moment they first set theirs eyes on her.  
Alice, Esme and Rosalie helped me sew little nightgowns and dresses for her. Alice loved helping. All three of them treat Megan, like their own baby.  
The asshole, as Alice calls James, hasn't shown up to drain me yet. Emmett threatened he would burn James to hell if he was ever to come hundred feet round me and Megan.  
It was 1862 and the war was becoming worse and worse everyday, so we had to move to Maine to escape having to get involved in the fight somehow.  
One night, I took a stroll outside and looked up at the pretty stars, I couldn't help but cry. It's been almost a year since James took me away from Jasper and our families. I wonder if Jasper moved on to some prettier woman and married and started a family with her. I couldn't stop myself from crying even more at the thought. Then the thought of Jasper and our families presuming me to be dead. But here I was alive and well.  
I wish I could go back to Texas, to them, to Jasper. But I didn't want to endanger all of them because of James.


	6. Chapter 5

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

A/N: Hey guys, enjoy this chapter! Sorry i wouldve posted sooner, but i had like ten homework assignments, Science,Math, History,Computer. Yeah so review please =]

Chapter;5

* * *

**Alice POV.**

Megan is such a cutie! Bella told me that she looked like her daddy more than her. She has his blue eyes and his curls except his were blond. Suddenly I started having a vision. Jasper was changed into one of us he went with the vampire that changed him, Maria. To fight in the southern vampire war that was going on. I snapped out of it as I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.  
"What's wrong love?" He asked. Did he seriously just ask me that? "Can't you read my thoughts? You are a mind reader." He shook his head. "Your blocking your thoughts, therefore I can't read them."  
"Oh, oopsie! Sorry Eddie. I quickly kissed him and unblocked my thoughts. I watched as his face tightened. "She's just using him." I growled. "He's going to fall in love with Maria, same as Bella, sorta. But really, she's just using him to create her army. He's an empath." Edward snarled. "I thought he still loves Bella, after all, she's still his wife.''  
"He does but he now believes Bella's dead. He's moving on. Stupidest mistake of his life." "Should we tell Bella about this?" I hissed at him. '"Jeez Edward, even though your my husband, you can be a complete idiot sometimes. No, we should not tell Bella that her husband is a vampire now and that he loves another girl. No! We have to lie to her and tell her he died of heartbreak. Killing himself."  
"Alice, lying is-" Ugh Edward sure can be very annoying at times. He growled at that. "I know, but it will be best for her." Edward shook his head. "How is telling her that her husband died any better than telling her that he moved on? Alice, actually think."  
I rolled my eyes. "I do think Edward, thank you very much. Shut up." He growled again. "I'm right this time Alice, listen to me please.'' I gave up, I hate fighting with Eddie. "Okay Eddie" I hugged him.  
Emmett burst through the doors, whining and growling. "Can't ya two ever shut the hell up! Megan is trying to sleep!" We chuckled slightly. He growled again. "It ain't funny!"  
I laughed, and then became serious. "Emmett, gather everyone up in the living room. Now! Including Megan and Bella." "Why?" He asked. "Emmett go." Edward growled. "It's important."  
"Fine" Emmett mumbled and stomped out, mumbling things like, why do I have to do everything. That was Emmett for you. I wrapped my arm around Edward's waist, he kissed my forehead and we went to the living room. Bella was sitting down, Megan cradled in her arms still sleeping.  
"What are we all down here for Edward, Alice?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Edward who looked at Bella as she was looking at me. "It involves Jasper." I said. Bella's body tensed up. I could feel her heart beat accelerating. 'What about my husband?" She whispered, looking at Megan.  
Carlisle and Esme looked at Edward and me then at Bella. Rosalie stood behind Bella. Emmett growled. I got down on my knees in front of Bella. "Bella, I am so sorry I have to tell you this but-" I felt her heartbeat going crazy. "Jasper-" I looked at Edward, who is nodding his head slightly. I paused for another minute, I should tell her he's dead. Edward growled at that thought. I ignored him "Bella, I'm so sorry but Jasper - Bella, he's dead." I looked down. "Rose, take Megan please." Bella whispered. She nodded and took Megan away.  
"I'm so sorry, Bells." she whispered. "it's okay." Bella replied, her voice straining. We all smelled her tears as she cried.  
"Bella, honey, come here." Esme said in a motherly way, opening her arms to her. Bella stood up and ran into her arms. She was screaming into Esme's shoulder.  
"Bella, shh you're going to be wake Megan." Carlisle said while he and Esme were stroking her hair.  
Too late, Megan woke up and started crying. Rosalie rocked and cooed at her to calm her down. Edward grabbed my arm and pushed me outside. "Alice, what the hell!" He yelled. "Edward I-" "No Alice! Don't tell me you had to! You didn't listen to me!" "I'm sorry." I whispered. Edward hissed. "Now Bella thinks he's dead! What the heck were you thinking? Wasn't it bad enough that she was taken from him by James and he thinks she's dead! Alice, God damn it, you've ruined her even more."  
I blinked, shocked and hurt. Tears that would never fall were in my eyes. "I'm sorry Alice, but you messed up her life even more" "I didn't mean to Edward. I'm sorry." I whispered.  
"It's okay love, but you should be apologizing to Bella." He kissed me.  
I smiled a little and kissed him.

**Bella POV**

She said my Jasper was gone! No, that's impossible! No! Rose took my Megan away from me and I ran into Esme's arms and screamed into her shoulder. He can't be gone! I heard them comfort me. It didn't work. I heard Alice and Edward fight outside more of Edward screaming at her. Oh my goodness, I'm the reason they're fighting.  
The next thing I Know, I'm in Alice's arms. I looked at her, tears staining my face. "Bella, I'm sorry" I pulled away from her. "Don't ya be feelin' sorry for me, I should be the one feeling sorry for ya'll folks, putting up with me and my daughter. All we've been doin' to ya'll is makin' you fight with Edward.'' My southern accent drawled out strongly. Alice and all of them gasped. Alice pulled me back in.  
"No Bella, we haven't been fighting because of you, don't say that. We all love you guys. Plus your accents really cool.'' She giggled. I looked down. "Thanks, Ya'll." I smiled a little.  
They smiled and comfort me even more. I was slowly getting better.  
After they all left Megan and I in our bedroom. Megan fell asleep on my chest. She looked so much like her daddy that it made me smile. He was watching over us now. I can't cry, He didn't want me too.  
"Alice" I called out. No response, but I did hear giggling, moaning and groaning coming from the room across from me. I saddened. They were making love. Back in the deep south, where Jasper and I were born and raised. Everyone was forbidden to make love until married. They could do it all they want, they weren't from the south and they were vampires. I couldn't, Jasper was gone. We only made love the night of our wedding. Jasper wanted to break the law twice. Thank God I stopped him. I had to giggle at the memory.

_**~Flash Back 2/3 years ago,~**_

I was laying on the ground in Jasper's family's barn. Jasper had my dress pulled down to my knees and he tore off his uniform. He was hovering over me, kissing me everywhere imaginable. I didn't stop him until he kissed down my stomach and down to my thigh. I moaned. "J-Jasper, You have to stop. We shouldn't break the rules."  
"I don't care about the damn rules Bella, Please." Jasper whined and his face returned to mine. I smiled at him and stroked his perfect hair. "Jazz, we are going to wait till we get married." Jasper whined again.  
"Sorry Jazzy." I smiled sadly at him. He groaned and nuzzled his face into my neck and started sucking on it. I moan again. "Jazzy, stop." I whispered. He pulled away and looked at me with the saddest look in his eyes. "Jasper, don't give me that look." I laughed a little.  
"Sorry darlin" He got up off me. I pulled my dress back up and smiled. "It's alright." He smiled. "Let me help you up darlin'" He held a hand out to me. I smiled and took it. "Thank ya" He chuckled. "Your welcome ma'am." He smiled and brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

I miss him so much. I'll never forget him because of the memories stuck in my heart as well as the fact that Megan looks so much like him.  
I closed my eyes and reopened them after a few seconds after realizing it was Jasper's 20th birthday. Tears welled up in my eyes. Next thing I knew, Megan was snatched out of my arms. I screamed.  
"NO! DON'T TAKE MY BABY, SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HIM!" I started crying.  
"Bella, Bella. It's alright. Shh, I'm not taking Megan away from you." Rosalie spoke softly. I wiped my tears and sniffed. "I'm sorry Rose." She smiled and continued rocking Megan. "It's alright Bells"  
"Where are the others" I asked, she looked at me. "Hunting, they'll be back."


	7. Chapter 6

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: You guys should know bout now,that i dont own anything except plot.

A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not posting. Needed a little break. So sorry. Tons of drama been going on. Hope ya understand,now sorry of this chapter is short, i rushed to get it finished. So yep. Review please and enjoy!

Chapter;6

* * *

Jasper's POV

_3 days. 3 days of burning. _

_What did this mysterious woman do to me?_

_ My eyes snapped open as I felt the burning in the back of my throat. What the hell? How am I still alive? I growled and turned to Maria._  
_"I'm sorry if I'm not being a gentlemen when I say this, but what are you and what the hell did you do to me?" I sneered._  
_She fucking smiled. "I'm a vampire. I changed you. You're one of my kind now, now enough talk handsome. I need to train you."_  
_I was confused as hell right now and what confused even more, if that was possible, was that I felt her emotions coming at me in waves. There was a lot of lust comin' my way._  
_"Stop projecting your confusion." Maria growled. "What ya mean?" I asked coldly. She turned and looked at me and gave me another fucking smile. "You're power. You're an empath. You can feel and manipulate others emotions." I was still confused._  
_"I'll explain while we hunt." "Hunt?" I questioned. "Vampires feed on human blood." I snarled. "I am not eating people! You made me into this horrible monster! You took me from my wife!" _  
_I felt her amusement and anger after I said that. "She's dead. Get over it. Now come on handsome." She rolled her eyes._  
_I crossed my arms and growled. "No, I don't want to go with someone like you, and she's not fucking dead!"_  
_She growled. "You want to get that burn out of your damn throat? You better come on and come with me." She said. Lust coming at me in waves. My knees were weak and I collapsed on the ground and looked at her with a moan._  
_"Stop that!" I hissed. I felt her smugness now. "Okay, but you have to come with me." I have no choice but to give up. "Fine." I mumbled, making her smile._  
_I got up and crouched down while hissing. "Why couldn't you have killed me so I could be with my darlin' Isabella and our child."_  
_She laughed. "Don't even think about attacking me. Even if you are a newborn, I'm a lot stronger then ya. Why you ask? You'll be a great use for me,"_  
_I hissed again and attacked her._

Maria's POV.

_Jasper attacked me. I just had to laugh. Stupid newborn, I'm a lot stronger than him. I pushed him off and slammed him back into a tree and got close to his face. "Now come, and I don't want to hear about this Isabella bitch" I sneered at Isabella._  
_So she was carrying a child. Bet it wasn't even his. He growled and ran toward me, vampire speed and tried to jump me but I again slammed him down._  
_"Handsome, come on. We can be mates. Forget the damn whore and the child. It wasn't yours."_  
_"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" He attacked me and actually slammed me against a giant rock._  
_I chuckled and pushed him off. "Handsome, come as I said. We will get rid of the thirst and soon we'll be the most feared vampires."_  
_He snarled. "Like I want to be mates with you, whatever that means, but I will come with you to hunt."_  
_I smiled and grabbed his hand and ran deeper into the forest. I wasn't going to be his mate or any shit like that, I will pretend through. I just need him to help create my army. I smirked._  
_It was funny to get him pissed off, so I kept at it. "Aww handsome, You don't want to admit that Isabella was a no good whore who didn't love you."_  
_He snarled. "STOP TALKING ABOUT MY BELLA! SHE WAS NO WHORE LIKE YOURSELF."_  
_I looked at him amused. After a while we were back at the field where there weak pathetic humans. I licked my lips and found one that was just perfect and drank her dry. I looked up at Jasper, who was projecting his guiltiness. Blood was on his mouth. I smiled. "Good Job Jasper." He shook his head. "I'm a monster." I lunged myself at him and attacked his lips. Maybe this will shut him up.''_

* * *

Bella's POV

_"Oh." I whispered. Rosalie sat next to me with Megan, who had a finger in her mouth, in her arms. Rosalie and I giggled._

_"So. ya okay Bells?'' Rosalie asked. I nodded slightly. "Yes ma'am." She giggled. I looked at her. "What's so funny?" She smiled. "Your accent, it's so cute"_  
_I laughed. "Gee thanks, now hand me my baby." I opened my arms and she handed Megan to me. I stroked her hair and she let out a little giggle. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead._  
_"Aww" Rosalie smiled. I giggled as Alice burst through the door. ''Okay, times up! Give her to her aunt Alice."_  
_Rosalie and I looked at each other, then at Alice and laughed. "Okay aunt Alice." I handed Megan to her._  
_"She's so cute, yes she is. Meg, you're the cutest baby in the world, Yes you are." Alice cooed._  
_"Oh Alice." Rosalie giggled. "Well, I'm going to my Em." Rosalie hugged me and left the room._  
_"What?" Alice looked up at me confused. "You're so funny." I giggled. She smiled and nodded, then she laid Megan down on the bed and looked at me, sighing and looking down._  
_"What's wrong Alice?" I asked. At the same moment, Edward came into the room. "Hey, uncle Edward." I picked up Megan and waved her hand at him. He chuckled. "Hey to you too." I smiled. Megan smiled._  
_"Now, what's wrong?" I asked. Alice and Edward looked at each other and they nodded. "Bella"_  
_"Yes, Alice?" "I lied." She looked at me. "Huh? Sorry, but I don't understand." Edward looked at me._  
_"Jasper's not dead." My eyes landed on him, tears flowed in my eyes. "What?" I let out a squeak._  
_"Bella, Jasper's alive sorta, he's a vampire now." Alice told me softly._


	8. Chapter 7

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: Still do not own anything. sigh..

A/N- I post this chapter tonight,because im so happy right now, so you won 2 chapters in one night! :D Enjoy! Review please.

* * *

**_Bella POV_**

I looked at Alice and Edward, then at Megan, then back at Alice again.. "Why? Why did ya lie to me Alice?" I screamed, making Megan cry.  
"I'm sorry Bella. I though telling you that he's dead would be best for you." Edward picked up Megan and carried her out of the room.  
I screamed at her again. "For the best? Alice really! I'm sorry for doing this but you are not a very good friend, telling me that my husband is dead when he's still alive!"  
Alice looked like she was crying. "Bella, please listen."  
I growled at her. Wait, I growled? Okay then, I glared at her through tears. "Why should I listen to you anymore pixie? Whatever you're going to say next is another lie!"  
"Bella, please just listen. Please?" Alice begged. "NO! Me and Megan are leaving to find Jasper."  
Her eyes widened as she was having another vision. She snapped out of it a few seconds later. "Bella, don't go!"  
I rolled my eyes..Jeez this pixie is annoying and bossy. "I can go if I want too." I mumbled.  
"Bella please, James will kill you and Megan, if you two go. I also don't think you want to be around Jasper now. If you did find him, he's a new born and he could kill you.''  
I took a deep breath. "Another lie." She looked hurt. "I'm not lying Bells!" She protested. I rolled my eyes again. "Sure you aren't, now where is Edward with my baby." I growled.  
"Right here." Edward was back but there was no Megan in his arms. I growled and panicked. "Where is she?"  
He chuckled. "Relax Bells, she's with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle." I sighed in relief. "Now Bella, Alice is telling the truth. If you two go, you both would be killed."  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I won't go, but can you two just go? I want to be by myself." They both nodded. Alice looked at me sadly and whispered. "I'm so sorry Bells." They left the room.  
I sat on the floor, wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked myself. Jasper would never hurt me or Megan, even if he is a newborn. I need to find him. I still don't believe Alice and Edward. Not yet.  
Nobody is going to stop me from finding Jasper.  
After a while, Rosalie brought Megan on up, then she left without a word. I cooed at Megan and she giggled.  
"We're gonna go find daddy" I smiled at her as she giggled some more.  
Just then, Edward burst through the door.  
"Holy cow!" I yelled. He chuckled ever so slightly then he growled. "Bella, If you're leaving, then we're all coming too."  
I rolled my eyes. "No, Edward."  
Alice and Rosalie walked in. "Bella, come on, please.."  
I shouted at them. "No! I'm leaving with Megan right now to go look for her father! I don't want none of ya'll to come! Understand!"  
"Bella, sweetheart please-" Carlisle started. I shook my head. "No, sorry, but I'm leaving right now. Come on Megan, let's go find daddy."  
I slowly walked down the steps and all of them were down there already. Go figure.  
"Bella, please." Alice started. That damn pixie. "No! Now ya'll get! I'm leaving." I opened the door and ran with Megan in my arms. They were all standing in their front yard.  
I don't know where I'm heading, but I will find Jasper. Nothing or nobody can stop me.

**Alice POV**

As we all watched Bella run off, I started dry sobbing because I had another vision. She ran into James and his mate, Victoria, in the forest and they killed both her and Megan. We've got to stop her. I turned to my family. Esme had tears in her eyes. Emmett looked hurt and shocked. Rosalie too. Carlisle was hurt and Edward just shocked and mad.  
"Stupid girl." He hissed. We all turned to him, shocked. "Edward, don't talk about Bella like that." Esme cried out.  
"Yeah, don't call my baby sister that." Emmett glared at him as Rosalie growled. "I'm right though. She's so stupid, she's just wanting to get herself and that sweet baby killed.''  
I growled at him. "Why don't we go save her, instead of looking at Edward?"  
Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett all nodded.  
"Do you know where they're heading?' Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Yeah, right where asshole is hunting."  
Esme scolded me. "Alice, language!" I chuckled. "Sorry, now come on, it's save Bella time, not scold Alice time." That made everyone laugh as we raced into the forest.  
We all separated into two groups. Group 1 was Me, Edward and Rosalie. And the second was Carlisle, Esme and Emmett.  
It was only a matter of time before Bella and Megan, bumped into James and victoria.

**Jasper's POV.**  
Maria threw herself at me and attacked my lips. My eyes widened. I wanted to pry her off, but didn't and kissed her back momentarily. Oh God, I felt like I was betraying Bella. What have I done? I finally pushed and sent her into a tree. "What the hell was that?" I snarled.  
"That was me showing how I feel about you, handsome." She smiled and dusted herself off.  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same about you." I growled and leapt at her. She laughed and pinned me up against the dirt.  
"You still love that whore of yours and the child." I was really getting pissed at her for talking about my Bella like that.  
"She ain't a whore!" I scream and grabbed her leg and pulled it off. She hissed and pain and snarled.  
"I should kill you, but I won't." She hissed. I growled as I watched her attach her leg.  
"Soon handsome, you'll be my mate and you'll forget all about that whore." She smiled. I felt her smugness come off of her.  
I yelled and attacked her. "I will always love and remember my Bella!" I spit into her face. I felt the venom welling up in my mouth.  
"Sure ya will. We'll see about that." She then yanked my arm out of its socket. I hissed in fury. "Now, want it back handsome? Come with me."  
"I'm not coming with you, I can live without an arm." I snarled. She pulled off my other arm.  
"How about now?" I hissed.. "Fine." She smiled. "Excellent."  
I growled and followed her. What is this woman doing to me?  
First she took me away from my Bella and then she changes me into this monster. I hate her! She flings herself on me and kisses me and calls my girl a whore! No! I ain't gonna tolerate that.  
Nobody talks about my Bella like that, I'll go with Maria for now until I can get out of here and away from her.  
She still has my arms. As soon as she hands them back, I will kill her.


	9. Chapter 8

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing!

A/N- Enjoy (: Review please.

* * *

Bella's POV

**I was somewhere in the middle of the woods, don't know where, but I didn't care. I just had to find Jasper. I won't let Megan grow up without her daddy. I just won't let that happen. I'll do anything to find him, anything.**

**I heard a strange noise, so I held Megan closer and kept walking until something hit me with such force that it sent me and Megan slamming into a tree. Hard.**  
**I cried out in pain. Megan started screaming, I used one of my hands to touch my back and then I brought my hand to my face. Blood.**

**The next thing I know, James is in my face, smiling evilly. "Told you, I would be back for you two." I gulped and held Megan protectively closer.**  
**He sniffed the air and smirked. "Your blood smells so Delicious."**  
**A tear rolled down my face as I whispered. "Please just kill me, not my baby." I begged.**

**His head tilted to the side. "Megan, huh?" I slowly nod my head. "Such a cute child, too bad I have to kill her." I screamed. "No! Don't hurt Megan! She's all I have left of Jasper!" He couldn't just take away the only thing I had left of my family!**

**James let out a vicious snarl before snatching Megan right out my arms, using his vampire speed.**  
**"No!" I screamed as James looked at Megan and licked his lips.**  
**That sick person! How dare he! I don't care that he's a vampire! Nobody hurts my baby!**

**I weakly stood up and ran at him, his head snapped to the side again as he laughed. "You.-" I screamed at him, then he slammed me down on the ground.**

**He gave me a smirk and a dark chuckle. "Pathetic, weak human, I sure hope your husband is watching me torture you to death." His foot slammed down on the same leg that he broke a few months earlier. I screamed as I felt it snap.**

**Megan started crying and screaming in James' arms. "Shut up!" He hissed and slapped her. I couldn't barely speak but I managed a "Don't hurt her." I whimpered.**

**Just then a pair of strong cold arms started strangling me. My face was turning blue from lack of air. It was a red headed woman. I looked at her in fear, she bit down on my hand.**

**I screamed once more. Everything was fading. I saw Megan still in James' arms, crying as he was smelling her blood.**

**The last thing I saw was Alice and them ripping James to shreds. The woman took off with Emmett on her tail. Edward now held a very frightened Megan in his cold arms.**

**I looked weakly up at Carlisle who was hovering over me. I closed my eyes letting the darkness take over.**

Alice POV

**Edward, Rosalie and I met up with Carlisle, Esme and Emmett. We still had nothing, until screams broke the silence. We all looked at each other. "Bella!"**

**We raced to where we heard the screams and cries that were coming from Bella, who was curled up around a tree with blood was underneath her. We all held our breaths, except Carlisle who was used to blood after working as a doctor for over a 100 years, possibly 200.**

**He went to Bella, right away as we started tearing James into a million pieces and burning him.**

**Victoria took off running and Emmett was chasing after her. They disappeared. **  
**Edward took a crying Megan into his arms and checked her over to see if she was hurt.**  
**Rosalie then took Megan as Edward and I bent down next to a lifeless Bella.**

**Esme looked like she was having a mental breakdown, same for Rosalie.**  
**"How is she Carlisle?" I finally spoke up.**  
**He took a deep breath. "She bit her and we're too late. We have to change her." He looked at me with pain and hurt in his eyes**

**"No, there must be something we can do without changing her." I broke the silence several seconds later. I looked at Bella.**

**"Alice, it's either she changes into a vampire or she dies." Carlisle's voice broke.**

**I sighed. "Okay, I'll change her. I'll do anything to keep my sister alive." They nodded and took a step back.**

**Carlisle and Esme went to check on Megan as I leaned and whispered in Bella's ear "I'm sorry." I then bit her neck, left ankle and wrist. **

**After I wiped some blood off my lips I asked "Did I do okay?" "Yes Love." Edward spoke in a calming voice and wrapped his big strong arms around me before I started dry sobbing.**


	10. Chapter 9

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: Nope, dont own nothing. Sigh..

A/N- Hey guys! :D Please enjoy and review thanks!

Chapter;9

* * *

Jasper's POV

Maria gave me my arms back. I glared as I watched her reattach them slowly. I hissed at her and crouched. "You don't want to lose you arms again, do ya handsome?" She questioned with a smirk. I growled. "No, I don't, but stop talking about Isabella like that."

She rolled her eyes. I felt her annoyance and again, lust. "Why do you care? You didn't love her, nor she to you. That child isn't yours. She's a trashy whore who likes to fuck every guy she sees."

My hands clenched into fists, I snarled and I jumped the bitch. I bit her arm, making her hiss in fury. "Bella is no whore! I loved her, she loved me and our child is our child!"

She laughed. "Whatever handsome, now come on. I need to train you so that you can change and train those weak humans."

I growled. "Stop calling me handsome and throwing your lust at me. My heart, even if it's cold and dead, still aches for Bella, not you."

She shook her head. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, you will be mine and mine only"

"Never" I growled and she sighed. "Jasper, Jasper, when will you learn that I always get what I want, whenever I want and I want you."

"Well, I'm sure as hell that you won't get me." I hissed. "Oh Jasper, your eyes are black, you need to hunt." I growled again as I felt the burning in my throat. I shook my head. I can ignore it. But Maria had to bring out some girl who looked about my Bella's age. She was all torn up. Her clothes were ripped. She was bleeding everywhere. In fact, she was covered in her own blood.

I felt my thirst soar and the venom pull up in my mouth. A growl started rumbling through my chest. The poor girl looked at me, her fear coming at me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't kill her. She seemed so innocent.

Maria whispered in my ear. "Come on Jasper, do it now and you'll be rewarded." She winked.

I turned my head from the girl and looked at her, growling. What the hell was she talkin bout? Reward? What reward?

Then I smelled the blood again. I couldn't take the thirst anymore, and lunged at the girl. I licked up all the blood from her wounds then quickly drained her.

"'Good, now here's your reward." She said as she lunged on top of me and her mouth again attacked my blood covered lips. I let out a muffled growl. No way am I going to do it with her. The only girl I wanted was Bella. She was my first and last, and I was hers as well

She finally pulled away after realizing I wasn't kissing her, the whore, back. Her red eyes narrowed at me then they turned black. I felt her anger.

"Jasper.." She hissed. "Get the hell off of me." I growled and pushed her, sending her into a few trees. Ha.

"Jasper, you are mine now, not the slut's" She snorted. "Stop calling her that, when you are one yourself!"

She glared at me. "I can't believe I'm going to give up, when I never give up, but you are the most stubborn jackass vampire! I didn't want you anyway, I just want you for my arm. You are a great help. I did all that to entertain. It's pretty funny when you angry, maybe I will let you go."

I growled. "I'll go when I want to woman." I hissed. "Fine, but if you make one more comment about my wife, you're dead and I'm gone."

"Your precious Isabella, ain't dead." She mumbled. I snap my head towards her. "Where is she?" I demanded. I knew she was alive, I will find her.

She shook her head. "I can't or won't tell you." I snarled and launched myself at her. "Where is she, tell me now or I'll kill ya!" I snapped my teeth in her face.

I felt her amusement as she laughed. "You don't stand a chance against me."  
I growled. "Sure I do!" She shook her head and pushed me off.

"Why can't you tell me where my child and Bella are!" I hissed. I was projecting my anger to her. "Stop projecting, damn it!"

"No!" I growled. She snapped her teeth in my face. "I can't tell you. You'll leave if I do."

I laughed." Of course I'll leave." She growled. "Come on, I need to train you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a barn. I needed to get out here as soon as possible. I need to find my Bella.

Bella POV

I woke up after to what it seemed like days. I looked around, everything was clearer now. I could hear Carlisle and Edward talking a mile away, weird. Then I felt a burn in my throat. I tried to ignore it, but still let out a moan. The burn seemed like it was going away.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, smiling. I smiled and everyone was in the room now. Everyone was smiling.

I looked at everyone curiously, but then I was hit with their emotions and thoughts. "Holy cow! I can read Ya'll's thoughts and emotions." I yelled. Alice, Esme and Rosalie giggled.  
Carlisle smiled. "Bella, you're one of us now. You say that you can read our thoughts and feel our emotions?" I nodded my head. "Well, you're an empath and a mind reader like Edward.'' He explained the powers to me. Edward looked at me and smiled. Emmett groaned.

"Well Bells, are you thirsty? I'm betting that you are since you're a newborn." Alice spoke.  
I shook my head. "No, I was, but not anymore. Should I be?''

Rosalie gasped and left the room. I tried to read her thoughts but couldn't, she was blocking them from me. Edward explained how that worked.

"Where did she go?" I asked. Alice was about to answer but Rosalie came back in with Megan. I smiled. "Mama!" Megan said as she said looked at me with her arms wide and wanting me to hold her. She was starting to whine in Rosalie's arms. I smiled even bigger and took her in my arms, She buried her face in my chest. Tears that will never fall were in my eyes.

"My baby said mama." I cried out. "Wait, Bells, you should be going crazy right now. Do you smell her blood?'' Emmett asked,stumped.

"No, I don't. Should I?'' I asked. They all nodded.

"Unbelievable" Carlisle smiled. "What?" "You should be really hungry right now Bells." Rosalie spoke. I shook my head. "Nope." What were they trying to say?

That I would be trying to drain Megan? No, I wouldn't do that to my baby. Her blood smelt disgusting to me.

Edward gasped at that thought. Everyone, including myself turned and looked at him.


	11. Chapter 10

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: Nope,don't own anything, if I did, i wouldn't be on here, writting this story right now...

A/N- Here's chapter 10! Enjoy and review please! Oh and there is alot going in school right now,like 2 kids got arrested for having marjiuana. So yep, they had to check everyone's locker and my step brother is involved in the marijuana crap... Anyways enjoy! Review! (: (Sorry if it is short)

Chapter;10

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Everyone still looked at me shocked and confused. "You're not even a little thirsty?" Alice asked. I shook my head. "No and for some reason, I can't read Megan's thoughts either." "Same here." Edward responded. "Well now, isn't this all just unbelievable?'' Esme spoke up.

Rosalie took Megan away from me and I growled. She laughed, saying "relax Bella." I shook my head. "Sorry." "It's alright"

"So Bells, are you gonna change Meggy?" Emmett asked. "Yes, but I am going to wait until she's 16 or so, I don't want her to be a baby forever."  
Carlisle and Edward chuckled while Esme, Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Well, you should think about this Bells, If you do let her grow up, Jasper will miss more of her life. You sure about this?" Alice asked. "If we find him." I mumble. "We will Bella." Esme spoke, confidence coming off of her.

"Sure hope so." I sighed. "How could you not be hungry Belly?" Emmett asked. I snap my head to glare up at him. "Don't call me Belly!" He gulped and nodded. He was strong and stood about 6'7'' and Me a small, 5'6' scared him. Ha. I shrugged. "Don't know."

"I've got an idea." He said. I tried to read his thoughts to see his idea, but he was blocking them. Edward and I growled. I narrowed my eyes as he took Megan from Rosalie's arms and pulled out a small sharp thing. I growled as he brought it to her neck.

"What the- What are you doing?" I screeched as Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward held me back. He ignored me. "Emmett!" Carlisle and Esme shouted. He ignored them also.

"Do not touch my kid!" I screamed as I got out of everyone's grips and lunged at him. This was not going to be pretty. He'll be very lucky if he makes it out Alive.

**Jasper's POV**

In a matter of a few hours, I managed to kill over 1,000 people and changed almost 100 of them. Damn, I feel horrible. I'm a monster and Maria is one cold, heartless bitch.

She couldn't feel their fear and pain like I could. I always get knocked to my knees as their emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. She didn't give a damn, who she killed or took away from loved ones. She just didn't care. I had to get the hell outta here.

The sight before me, was horrible. Blood and body parts were scattered everywhere. It was disguising. Maria forced me to have sex with all the female humans then I had to kill them. Every time, I betrayed my Bella. I hated myself for cheating on her.

I was in my study, as Maria calls it, when she burst in wearing this skimpy outfit, barely covering her ass and breasts. I rolled my eyes and growled as I felt her lust. Yet again.

"Jasper..." Maria smiled, sexily. "No" I growled again. She glared at me. "I've betrayed Bella enough as it is. I'm not doing anything with you, I thought you didn't want me anyway.

She giggled. "Of course I want you." She was running her finger up and down my vest, unbuttoning it. I hissed and pushed her back. Again she launched her slutty self at me. She was on top of me, unbuckling my pants. I hissed and ripped out both of her arms. "Stop!"

She hissed in fury and bit my bare chest. I hissed and ripped off a leg. "Stop trying to seduce me or I'll rip your damn head off."

"You wouldn't" She snarled. "I would." "You won't or you can say goodbye to your whore and child." She smirked at me. My eyes grew darker in fury. ''My Bella, isn't a fucking whore!" "Sure she is Jasper, she cheated on you." I snarled, I could feel her ass lying. "Bitch!" She giggled.

Who the hell doe's she think she is? "Thanks for the lovely comment."  
"It.." She cut me off by slamming her lips down onto mine. I closed my eyes and starting kissing her back, dreaming that it was my Bella.


	12. Chapter 11

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

A/N- Hey guys, enjoy this chapter,review please :) Thanks.

Chapter;11

* * *

Bella POV

After they pulled me away from Emmett, we saw that I had ripped him to pieces. I growled and stole Megan from Edward. Nobody hurts my child. Everyone looked at me, then at a torn apart Emmett.  
I felt their shock and amusement. I growled. "Emmett is such an idiot." Rosalie chuckled as I gave her a little smile. "Let's put the big dummy back together." Alice giggled and we all reattached Emmett's parts.

He looked at me and I felt his fear, which made me giggle. "I can scare and rip you apart, you're so huge and I'm so small."

He mumbled. "Newborn." I smiled at him and held Megan closer. "Sorry I did that Emmett, but nobody hurts Megan."  
"I learned that the hard way." He mumbled. "My Emmett is a weakling." Rosalie laughed. Alice high fived her. "Agreed. He just got ripped apart by a girl."

Emmett started whining. "Stop." They ignored his whining so he continued. "Mommy, Daddy, make them stop." Emmett begged like a five year old. Carlisle and Esme chuckled. "Emmett, son, act your age." Carlisle smiled.

"I do act my age!" Emmett argued as he stamped his foot. I laughed. He turned and glared at me. I just continued to smile at him. "Stupid over protective mother." He growled playfully.  
Rosalie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh Emmett." Edward chuckled.  
"Stop laughing at me!" He whined again. We all laughed, Megan too.  
He groaned and looked at her. "Aww man, you too?" I giggled and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl."  
He looked at me. "Yeah, ya think?" He mumbled. Esme put a hand on his shoulder, she was smiling at how her son was acting. "Em, chill." He looked at her and protested. "But Mommy." He whined. Esme giggled.

"Damn bro, you are a five year old." Edward laughed and slipped his arms around Alice. She smiled and kissed him.  
"No, I'm not!" Edward shook his head. "If you say so.." Emmett glared at him. "I'm sorry Emmy." I gave Megan to Carlisle before hugging my teddy bear of a brother.  
"Don't call me Emmy." He whined and hugged me tight. I pulled away and smiled. "Edward told me that you hated that name and that he started calling you by that name because you call him Eddie."

Emmett growled. Megan giggled and reached her arms out. Carlisle smiled at her. "I think she wants Em." I looked over and saw Megan smiling at Emmett. Emmett looked at her and gave her a silly grin, she giggled even more. "Okay, hand her to him." I smiled. Carlisle nodded and handed over Megan to Emmett.

"Wait! Don't I get a turn soon? aunt Alice always needs a turn." Alice complained. I giggled.  
"Don't worry aunt Alice, you will soon." I smiled at her. She giggled and nodded. "Okay."

Emmett was making all these silly faces of his for Megan, which she found it quite funny, all of us did. Emmett was a huge teddy bear who liked to joke and play around.

Carlisle, Esme and everyone, all went to hunt. So it was just me, Emmett and Megan.  
"Okay Emmett, stop hogging Megan and give her to mommy."  
He stuck his tongue out at me. "Maybe I don't want too." I rolled my eyes. "Real mature Emmett, now give me my baby."  
"No." He smirked so I growled at him. "Do it or you're going to end up in pieces again." His eyes widened and he gulped as he handed Megan to me. I smiled. "Thank you."  
He sighed. "Why do you have to be a little monster." I giggled and Megan smiled at him. "I'm a newborn remember?"  
"Right." He breathed in. "Emmett, Emmett, what are we going to do with him? Huh Meg?" I rubbed my nose against hers, making her giggle.

"Aww, cute. Now give aunty Alice a turn." Alice came from behind me. "But I just got her back from Emmett. Do I have too?" I complained. She nodded and opened her arms. "Yes. now give her to me and uncle Edward." Edward chuckled. "Uncle Edward?" Alice gave him a look. "Yes, or would you like it to be Uncle Eddie?" He shook his head. "Uncle Edward." Alice smiled. "Good choice."  
Edward smiled at her and Megan. "Man, Bella, she's so cute. Can we keep her?"  
I shook my head and giggled. "No, sorry, she's all mine." "Aww man." She pout. I giggled again. "Wow Alice." Edward and Emmett laughed. "'She tends to do that at times."

"Oh." I laughed. "So Bells, you still not thirsty?" Rosalie questioned. I shook my head. ''No, well a little, but it can be ignored."  
"This is odd." Emmett said. Confused again. "Yeah, I know." Rosalie responded and kissed him.

I smiled at them. They make a cute couple.

-  
Jasper's POV

I continued kissing her thinking it was Bella. Then I was on top of her, I didn't even realize that I had taken off her clothing and that she was naked under me. I trailed kisses down her neck and stomach. I didn't know that it was Maria until she giggled and purred. "Jasper..."  
That was not my Bella's voice. My eyes snapped open and I flung myself off of her, growling. She was laying there naked. She looked at me. "Why'd you stop Jazzy?" She stood up and walked at human pace to me. I saw her looking at something, I looked down to see that my vest was opened and was exposing my chest. I hissed at her.

"I thought you were Bella." She laughed. "I am no Bella, Jazzy." I glared at her, only Bella called me that. "Don't call me that! Bella called me that." She shook her head. "Jazzy, don't be that way." Her finger was now my bare chest, going up and down. I growled. This bitch has gone to far this time.

My hands gripped her neck. She growled. "What do you think you're doing?" "Killing you bitch. Like I should've earlier." I hissed and snapped her head off and ripped her body to pieces, then burned her. I watched the whore burn. It was pretty amazing.

No more Maria! I was free. I took off running with no idea where I am going. Frankly, I don't care where, as long as it is far away from here.  
My Bella was alive, so now I am going to find her. I will find her, no matter what. I will not stop until I find her.


	13. Chapter 12

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Hey guys hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's short. Review please,I love how I am getting like 5-8 reviews on a chapter! Keep it up! Maybe get 10 reviews on this chapter! that would be cool.

Chapter;12

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**2005;140 years later...**

We told Megan when she was 13 years old that the Cullens and I were vampires, since she was getting curious and confused about why none of us were aging. She took it quite well, no laughin' or calling us weirdos.

We all decided to change her at 15, So I did and now she's even more beautiful than ever. Her auburn hair is now down to her waist, her brown curls bounce every time she moves. Her eyes, that were so like Jasper's have changed to gold like the rest of us.

All of us, except Carlisle and Esme of course, are enrolled into Forks High School, in Fork's Washington, It's a small, quiet town, that gets a lot of rainfall. Perfect for us. We won't expose our secret here. The sun makes our skin shine and sparkle. We moved here from Alaska.

Megan kept asking about her father. I kept putting it off telling her saying that I'll tell her soon, but I never do. "Mom, please tell me." She gave me a look. I sighed. "Megan..." She hissed at me as I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. "Did you just growl at me, young lady?"  
"Yes, I did, now tell me about daddy!" She growled. I growled at her as she had done to me. "I don't think-"

She cut me off with a snarl. "Come on!" I sighed. "Fine." "Thank you!" I heard Edward and Emmett chuckling inside the house and heard them say. "She's a frightening little monster, isn't she?" Emmett agreed. I had to giggle as Megan growled again.

"Okay Megan, as I told you, your father and I were married in the 1860's, and while I was pregnant with you, James kidnapped me away from your father. I had been on my way to my brother and his wife's house when he attacked me and brought me here to the Cullens. When you were a baby, I took you into the woods with me to find your dad after I heard that he was one of us. Instead of finding your father, James and his mate, Victoria found us. Victoria nearly killed me and James tried to kill you. The Cullens came to the rescue and here we are."

Megan nodded and I felt her fear and sadness. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I looked at her concerned and sent her calming waves, to sooth her.

"I never got a chance to meet him. What was he like? What's his name?" I looked at her. "His name is Jasper Whitlock, Oh meg, he was such a gentlemen. He was protective of me, especially while I was carrying you. He loved me a lot and you too."

"He sounds great mom. Please, I want to find him." She whispered. Edward and Alice were now outside with us. "Meg, come here to aunty Alice." She opened her arms to receive her.  
Megan went into her arms at vampire speed. "I want to meet him." She dry sobbed onto her shoulder. "Megan, please, you will meet him someday. I know it, We have eternity to find him.

Megan looked at me. "I hope so." Alice kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll find your daddy." She smiled a little at her then hugged Edward.

"Uncle Eddie." He growled. "''Kiddo, I told you not to call me Eddie anymore. It was cute when you were a little girl, now it just sounds weird."  
Megan, Alice and I giggled. "We have to go to school in a few hours."  
We nodded and walked back inside to find Emmett playing his xbox and Rosalie reading a magazine on the couch.  
"Can I play uncle Emmett?'' Megan asked. Emmett paused the game and grinned at her. "You sure Meg? I'll kick ya butt."  
She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "We'll see bout that." Emmett stuck his tongue out at her. "We all know that I'm gonna win."  
Rosalie looked at him. "You never know Em, Meg could whoop your butt." Emmett growled at her then looked at Megan. "It's on." He narrowed his eyes as she did also. "It's been on." She grabbed a controller and they started playing.  
"Come on Bells, I bought you some new outfits and we've gotta try them on pronto!" Alice beamed. "Ugh, damn you pixie, no more Bella Barbie!" She giggled. "Sorry, no can do. I love playing Bella Barbie." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs behind her. I whimpered as I heard Edward laugh.

"Not funny Eddie!" I smirk as I used 'Eddie.' I heard him growl. "Shut it, Isabella." I growled. "Bells, please don't go and attack my mate, please." Alice giggled. "Aww, party pooper." She laughed. "Okay, Bella Barbie time!" I groaned. "Oh yeah." I said sarcastically.

**Jasper's POV**

I was now living in Forks, Washington. it's a quiet little town, I have a decent house in the middle of the woods with Peter and Charlotte. Yes, Peter and Charlotte. I found them a few days after I had killed Maria.

Peter and Charlotte are not enrolled into Forks high, but I am as a Junior. On the first day, I felt the lust flowing from the girls at school, always getting thrown at me. It was really frustrating. Damn emotional teenagers.


	14. Chapter 13

Lost 'N' Found.

Disclaimer: Dont own a single thing,but idea.

A/N: Ohmygod, 70+reviews? Thanks!,sorry bout not posting for a few days,got kinda busy. Anyway, please review! And yes I added a new character *Jackson* Hehe, yes i had to add Jackson Rathbone. Haha well enjoy and review!

**Chapter;13**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It's been over a hundred fucking years since I last saw my darlin' Isabella, who I now believe is long gone. A hundred years since I killed the fucking whore and a hundred years since I found Peter and Charlotte. They told me that they had no idea who changed them or how it happened.

This was totally not fucking fair. I didn't want this life, why couldn't Maria have just killed me. I never got to see my son or daughter grow up and now she/he is gone too. My pa, ma and little sister were killed by vampires a few years after my ''death''.

Ain't this fucking great? The only thing I've got left of 'Family' is Peter and Charlotte.  
We moved around quite a bit so that nobody would suspect that we are not humans. Meaning that I have been enrolled in over 100 schools since I killed Maria and found Peter and Charlotte. I keep enrolling as a junior or senior.  
Peter and Charlotte don't enroll in any of the schools I have been too because they don't look like teenagers. They were both 25 when they were changed. I, on the other hand, was changed when I was 19 so I look like a 17 or 18 year old.  
Now we are at a little quiet town in Washington called Forks. We decided to move here because there was hardly ever a day of sunlight here. So we would not expose our 'secret.'

We finished unloading everything into the house, and yes, we even bought food to act human. By the time everything was set up, it was time for school.  
I tried to talk to Peter before I left but he and Charlotte were too busy going at it. Oh God, they were throwing all their lust at me. I had to get the hell out of this fucking house right now, before I jump myself if that is even possible, but I could make it happen anyway.

I walked, at a human pace, out to my car. Thank God I'm out of that house. I drive to school, calming down along the way from all the lust.

As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot, I was hit with a vampire scent and a lot of mixed emotions, ranging from curiosity, lust and confusion. I was more focused on the vampire scent. There were about 5 of them.

Thank God, I wasn't the only one. Then one of the scents got my full attention. It was familiar. I don't know why but it was. I thought for a minute then it hit me. No it couldn't be. One of the five just might be my Bella. No..it couldn't be.

I couldn't believe it. She was supposed to be long gone by now, along with our child. Why is she in this God awful world? Did she have a choice? Or like me, no choice at all. Who are the other four vampires with her? Does she have a mate? Did she marry one of them? Wait, what was I doing? This could not be her, but why would one of them have her scent?  
Now another vampire scent hit me. Okay so there was 5 of them with her,and this vampire had Bella's scent.  
I was now positive that one of the two was my Bella. She was indeed alive and a vampire. But I was still so confused about the other one with her scent.

I snapped out of it and parked somewhere near this huge jeep, red convertible and a silver volvo. I stepped out of my BMW. I looked around for the owners, but they were nowhere to be seen, so I guessed that they were already in the school.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started heading to the entrance of the school. I was getting hit hard with admiration and lust from the girls that were standing and drooling over me. I groaned. Now this was going to be a long interesting year.

**Bella's POV.**

I rode in Emmett's jeep with him, Rosalie, Megan and Jackson. Yes, I have a mate. While I was hunting about 65 years ago, I found him laying on the forest floor bleeding to death.  
He had deep wounds and bite marks on every inch of his body. He looked as if he had been attacked by a wild animal, like a bear. I didn't want to drain him, so I decided to change him and we fell in love after he was done with the 3 days of changing.

Jackson told me that he was 22 years old when I found him. A few days after his change, Jackson told me that he couldn't remember his last name, so we gave him the Cullen's last name.

After we arrived at school, I smelled a scent that was really familiar. It was another vampire. ''What's wrong?'' Jackson asked, smelling the vampire and started to growl. Emmett and Rose turned to me.  
I exhaled and sighed. ''Calm down, hun. It's nothing.'' Emmett hissed. ''Do you know this vampire, Bells?''

I snapped my head to him. ''No.'' I growled. Jackson narrowed his eyes. I turned to him and gave him a kiss. ''Relax'' I told him softly and sent him some calm waves.

His once black eyes turned back to gold and he smiled slightly at me. That smile suited him. Jackson was about 5'9'', he had dark brown hair that was slicked back, one thing he did remember from his human life his that his eyes were green. And he still had a slight beard from when he was human. I have kept trying to persuade him to shave it. He always protested. I finally stopped trying.  
Emmett scoffed. I glared at him. ''Relax Em.'' I felt Megan's annoyance. ''Okay, can we like, go now.'' Megan growled. I narrowed my eyes at her. ''We are just sitting here chatting, instead of going to class, now come on.'' Rose giggled.  
We all laughed, except for Megan. ''Yeah, you're right, Rose, Edward and Alice are probably waiting for us.'' We all got out. Jackson wrapped his arms my waist and I giggled.  
Megan growled and rolled her eyes and made gagging sounds. I ignored her as we all went into the school.

Alice skipped over, smiling huge and hugged me. ''Umm, Ali?''  
''Bells! I just had a good vision. It involves you!'' ''Tell me you pixie.'' I giggled.  
She pulled away and shook her head. ''Sorry, but I won't. I want it to happen as a surprise.''  
I groaned. ''Damn you, evil pixie.'' Jackson laughed at that. Edward chuckled.

''I'm not evil!'' Alice shot me a playful glare. I giggled. ''Yes.'' ''Well, see you guys later.'' Rosalie and Emmett walked off to their class, that they had together.

''Miss Swan, I'm going to make you regret that you ever said that. Now, let's go Eddie.'' She smirked at me before leaving with Edward.  
I turned to Jackson, with that sexy smirk on his face, that always turned me on. I groaned and he had me pushed against the lockers. ''Jackson, not now.'' I laughed.  
''Yes, now.'' He growled, before attacking my lips. I moaned as I felt his tongue dominating mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed against me, his ''friend'' pressing on my thigh. I moaned again.  
Jackson started sucking on my neck, I moaned yet again and he groaned against my neck. Thank God no teachers or students were in the hall because this was turning into a intense make out session.

**Jasper's POV**

By the time I reached the entrance, the bell had rung. Shit. Late on my first day. Fucktastic.  
I opened the doors and found a couple making out against the lockers. I smelt the scents. They were two of the six vampires.  
1 of those scents smelt like my Bella. Oh God, no, please. I felt my dead heart, shatter in pieces. She found a mate, she's not mine anymore.'' I told myself and hurried right on past them, smelling their arousal I groaned.

I headed to my first class. Biology.

**Jackson's POV**

As me and my girl were showing our love to each other, I saw somebody watching us from the corner of my eye. He was a vampire. I slightly growled into Bella's mouth causing her to moan. She was mine. He better go away. I watched him lower his head and hurry past us. I heard him whimper ''My Bella.''

Who the hell is he? What is his problem? How does he know Bella? She's mine. Bella pulled away. ''Okay, lover boy, we better go to class. Carlisle and Esme will be pissed if they hear about this.''

I whined. ''Stop it.'' She giggled. I sighed. ''Fine, see you at lunch.'' I gave her a quick peck on her swollen lips. She smiled and left. I waited till she disappeared then headed off to class myself.

**Jasper's POV**

No, that couldn't have been my Bella kissing that other guy. It just couldn't be. But the girl did smell like Bella. I saw the guy glare at me from the corners of his eyes. I could feel his annoyance. I had walked away with my head down, whimpering. ''My Bella.''  
She is not that guy's mate. She's mine. She's still my wife, not his. I will get her back . She will be mine again. I'll do whatever it takes.  
I will get her back soon. Real soon. I will kill that son of a bitch who my Bella was kissing. As I walked through the door of Biology class, I felt the lust come from the girls and from a few guys. Disgusting.

Being the gentleman I have always been, I introduced myself to the teacher. But not the class, because the girls will swoon because of my accent.  
The teacher told me to go sit in any seat I want that was available.  
I chose the seat next to the big vampire with short curly brown hair. He looked at me and whispered softly that humans couldn't hear.  
''Vampire?'' He questioned. I nodded my head. He grinned. ''Cool, I'm Emmett Cullen.'' He put his hand out for a handshake. I took it. ''Jasper Whitlock.''  
I watched his grin drop and eyes widen. ''What?'' I whispered.  
''Jasper? You're Bella's old husband.'' What does he mean by ''old husband?''  
I looked at him. I was right, Bella was alive as a vampire. ''You know Isabella Swan?''  
''Yes, she's my little sister.'' His eyes were still wide. I felt his shock. ''Who was that guy who was making out with her in the hall?'' I asked, tensing up.

He took a deep breath. ''That was Jackson.'' 'Who is that Jackson guy?'' I growled. ''Sorry man, but Jackson is her mate and husband. They love each other. A lot''  
I felt like screamin and tearing everything up. I kept calm. ''For how long?'' I hissed.  
''Like 65 years.'' I felt my dead heart shatter into more tiny pieces.  
''But we're still married.'' I explained.  
Emmett shook his head. ''Sorry man, but actually, you're not anymore. About a year or 2 after her 'supposed disappearance'', she divorced you guys, saying that you were dead.''  
My hands turned to fists,and my eyes black with anger. ''No..''  
Emmett slowly nodded. No! I screamed inside. This was not happening to me. I will get her back.  
''You alright?'' Emmett asked.  
I hissed at him. He just asked me if I was alright after hearing that my wife was no longer mine. Dumb ass.


	15. Chapter 14

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: I own idea,but nothing twilight.

A/N: Hey guys, wow 85 reviews? Awesome,lets go for 100! :D review please! If you do,you get cookies! lol ;)

Chapter 14

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

"You sure?" He asked. I hissed at him again. "I will get her back" Emmett shook his head. "I don't know, sure, Bella still loves you but, Jackson and her are like puzzle pieces, if one of them loses the another, they'll be useless."

I growled. "Who is the one that looks about 15 and has Bella's scent in your coven?" I saw Emmett gulp. "Tell me" I demanded. As he was about to speak, the damn bell had to ring.

"Saved by the damn bell, lucky bastard." I growled. Emmett ran out of the room at a human speed. He's bigger and stronger than me and I scare him. Pathetic

_Emmett POV._

Oh shit, I shouldn't have told Jasper about Jackson and Bells. Shoot, that damn evil pixie, saw this coming didn't she? She never told anybody about this vision. Damn. She most likely blocked her thought of this from Edward and Bella. Sneaky little pixie.

And oh boy, Bella's gonna freak. She never told Jackson about Jasper. This outta be interesting. Jasper already hates Jackson with a burning passion.

Rosalie saw what happened and glared at me. "Em, what the hell?" I shrugged. "Sorry, wasn't thinking" She growled. "No, apparently you weren't. Now look what you've done.''

After that, we walked to our next class in silence.

_Bella POV_

It was now lunch, I met up with Jackson and we went to the cafeteria. A lot of anger and annoyance came to me making me groan.

Jackson squeezed my hand. "What's wrong?" "Someone is slamming me hard with their emotions. I can't take it."

Jackson growled. "Do you want to skip the rest of the day?" I shook my head and took a deep breathe. "No."

"Okay" He kissed my cheek. "Oh gross." Megan came up behind us, with a ugly sneer on her face. I rolled my eyes as Jackson sighed. "Stop." I growled. "Make me." She sneered again. I hissed.

My daughter has been very bitchy lately, well actually for the past 50 years. "I will leave you two so you can swallow each other's faces off." She said that in a cold deadly voice and walked off.

I groaned. Jackson kissed my forehead. "I'm really sorry for that, I really am."

"It's okay sweetheart. Oh, you never did tell me why she hates my guts." I froze and took a deep breath. "She thinks that you're replacing her father."

Jackson looked at me, stunned. "Don't mind me for asking, but is her father dead?"

I look down. "No."

"Where is he?" I sighed. "I don't know, but he's one of us."

"Do you still love him?" I gasped and looked up at my husband. "Of course I do." He growled. I felt his jealously so I sent him some calm waves, which seemed to do the trick.

"Jackson, I'll always love him since he was my first love and the father of my child, but for the past 60 years, I have loved you, so much that I married you." I smiled.

He smiled, "I love you too Bella."

I smiled at him again as we walked hand in hand to our table with the family. "Hey, why are you two so late?" Alice smirked at me. If I could have, I would've blushed.

"They were making out" Megan mumbled. I gave her a little glare. She returned it with a glare herself at me and Jackson.

Rosalie sighed and we started chatting, when a scent hit me, along with some shock, anger, lust and love. I look around to see who those emotions came from. My eyes locked with a pair of golden ones.

I gasped softly as I saw who they belonged to. No, it couldn't be Jasper.

The golden eyes narrowed. I gulped. "Umm, I'll be right back."

"Where ya going?" Emmett looked at where I was looking and felt his surprise and nervousness.

"Okay, do you want me to come?" Jackson asked.

"No." I gave him a quick peck and I heard Jasper growl. Oh shit. I stepped out into the hall then out to the back of the school before I was pinned against the wall.

"My darlin' Bella." Jasper started kissing me all over my face, I pushed him away.

"Jasper" I look at him. "Bella, I never stopped loving and missing you. You divorced me, why Bella, why? I can feel your love for me."

"I do love you Jasper, but-wait, how did you know I divorced you?" I gave him a confused look.

"Your brother, Emmett, 1st period."

I growled. "Emmett never told me about having seen you."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I missed this but I loved Jackson.

"Bella, Bella, please be mine again."

I shook my head, biting my lip. "Sorry Jasper, I have loved my mate, Jackson, for 60 years."

Jasper growled and pressed himself against me, I could feel his hard member.

"Listen to me, Isabella, I will fight for you."

I never heard him call me Isabella before, not even when were humans. "you're going to lose the fight."

He laughed. "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." "Okay Jasper, what the hell happened to you over the past 100 years?"

"Nothin' darlin', you're mine forever, nobody else's" I sighed. "Jasper, I do love you, but like a friend now. I love Jackson."

Jasper growled. "Will you love me again, if I told you your brother and char are alive?"

I shook my head. "My brother and Char! I have to see them!"

"Only if you'll be mine again." Jasper smirked.

I snarled. "Oh, quit being an ass Jasper and let me see them."

He laughed. "Kidding, Bella." I growled. Suddenly I was struck with anger. "Ahh" I fell to my knees and so did Jasper.

I looked at him. "You're an empath?" He nodded. "Same." We stood up again and then Jasper was pinned against the wall. There was my pissed off mate, snarling and hissing.

"Whoever you are, stay away from my mate!" Jackson yelled. Jasper smirked at him as Jackson spat venom on his face.

"Mine!" He growled. I smiled at Jackson's protectiveness then finally snapped out of it. "Jackson, baby, please put him down."

Jackson listened and let Jasper go. He was still hissing. "Relax" I told him. He let out a growl before calming down.

Jasper glared at Jackson. "Who are you?" He asked calmly, but in a cold voice.

"Jasper Whitlock, Bella's human husband." Jasper looked at me.

"Oh, you're the father of Megan" I groaned. Oh crap. Jasper turned to me. "We had a daughter?"


	16. Chapter 15

Lost 'N' Found

Disclaimer: Nope,SM owns all twilight and I only the plot only.

A/n: enjoy! 8 reviews for next please :] thanks for the almost 100 reviews! :D review plz!

Chapter 15

* * *

_Bella's POV._

Jasper stared at me, waiting for me to answer. I sigh. "Yes" He growled. "Damn it, 15 God damn years. Well 100 years, but damn it! Stupid Maria!"  
I looked at him confused. "Okay, I know Emmett told you that she's 15, but who the hell is Maria?"  
Jasper's eyes turned dark, he was now hissing. Jackson growled and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jasper saw that and snarled. Jackson hissed. I growled. "Both of you stop it!" Jackson and Jasper glared at each other.  
"Jasper tell me, who the hell is Maria?" I growled. He looked at me and dropped his glare, but his eyes were still dark. "Maria was the one who changed me, she kept trying to seduce me and I finally killed the whore and ran off."  
I nodded, trying my best not to let out the giggle that was tugging on my lips. Jasper smirked. "Well Jasper, let me tell you this. Bella is my wife and mate now, so if you try to make a move on her I swear..." Jackson growled as Jasper growled softly in return.  
"Jasper, come on, let us introduce you to our family.'' He nodded. Jackson took my hand and Jasper followed us in.  
Alice bounced over with Edward. She looked at Jasper. "Jasper." Jasper looked at her weirdly. "Hello? How do you know my name? Who are you?"  
Alice giggled. "I'm Alice Cullen, Bella's sister, she told me about you and I saw you in my visions"  
Jasper's expression after she said that was funny as hell. "What the hell? Visions?"  
I laughed. Jasper turned and gave me a look, then turned back to my sister.  
"I can see the future, that's my power and I know that you're an empath, just like Bells. Oh and this is my mate, Edward. He's a mind reader.''  
Jasper nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet ya'll" he turned to Jackson. "Well, not everyone." He smirked.  
Jackson glared at him as Edward chuckled. I turned to him. "Okay Edward, what the hell is so damn funny here?" He shook his head. "Tell her Edward." Jackson growled.  
"Jasper's thoughts." Edward chuckled again. "You can read his mind? Why can't I?" I looked at Jasper. "Good, cause your husband here, would rip me to pieces." He grinned.  
Jackson growled. "Tell me what the hell you're thinking of right now!"  
Again, Jasper smirked at Jackson. "Me, making love to her." Alice silently giggled as Edward looked at my pissed off mate, who was now snarling at Jasper.  
Shit... "Jackson, Hun, calm down and Jasper, you perv!" Jasper chuckled. Jackson growled. "Watch it!"  
I smiled at Jackson.  
"Oh Jasper, Jackson, can you please stop trying to rip each other's fucking heads off?" Alice looked back and forth between them.  
"I can't promise you that." Jasper growled. I glared at him. "Stop it or I will rip your damn head off."  
Jackson smiled and kissed me. I smiled and deepened the kiss. Edward and Alice left, leaving a growling, jealous Jasper.  
We pulled away. "About fucking time." Jasper mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "So, do you want to meet Megan?" I asked.  
Jasper nodded. This time, I smirked. "Well too bad." Jackson laughed. "Oh, my Bella, you're such a tease."  
Jasper snarled at him, and then he growled at me. "Joking, Jasper." I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go, you're going to meet Rosalie, Emmett's mate. Carlisle and Esme, who are parents to us, Carlisle is also a doctor."'  
Jasper nodded and Jackson mumbled. "Bells, you sure bout this babe?" Jasper growled. "Enough Jackson, it's okay." Jackson mumbled again. Jasper chuckled and I turned to glare at him. "And you just need to get over the fact that I love Jackson now." Jasper growled.  
"Listen to her Whitlock." Jasper hissed. "Don't Jasper." I hissed.  
"Okay Jackson, tell me how you met MY Bella." He sneered out Jackson. I groaned.  
Jackson rolled his eyes. "She found me while she was hunting. I had been attacked by bear or something, she found and changed me, since I was near death. That was about 60-65 years ago.''

_Jasper's POV_

I seriously fucking hate Jackson. He stole my Isabella from me. If I was Bella, I would've drained him, but no, she had to let him live.  
The ass keeps glaring and pulling Bella closer to him, just to fucking piss me off. I will kill him.  
"Jasper, I can read your mind." Bella growled.  
Shit. Damn. "You're a mind reader too, darlin'?" She gave a little giggle at that and dropped her glare. I smirked at the asshole, who was hissing and kept repeating "Mine"  
I laughed at him. "No, mine." Bella glared at me again. "Jasper, keep it up and you won't see your kid." She threatened.  
I looked at him again and he had a smug smile on that stupid ass face of his. "Sorry" I mumbled.  
Bella hissed. "Say it like you mean it."  
I sighed. "Sorry." Bella gave me a small smile. Jackson glared at me, but dropped it the next second.  
"It's okay, we started off on the wrong terms. I'm Jackson Cullen." He held out his hand and I took it. ''Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.''  
Bella smiled. ''Thank you!" Jackson and I chuckled. Hmm… Jackson's not a bad guy at all. But I still will get Bella back. I made sure I blocked that from Bella.  
"Let me call Megan." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker.  
"What the hell mom? What do you want?" A really annoyed voice picked up. "Megan, you will not use that kind of language with me." Bella growled. "What do you want? I thought you and Jackson were busy sucking each other's faces off."  
I smiled. That's my girl. Bella hissed at that. "Megan, I have found your father." Bella rolled her eyes.  
"What? No way!" Megan screamed into the phone. I chuckled. "Yes, here he is." Bella smiled at me. "Speak to her Jasper." She whispered. I nodded. "Hello Megan" She squealed.  
"Daddy?" I smiled at that word. Jackson chuckled. "yes?" I asked.  
"Can I meet you?" I smiled again. "Of course, sweetheart." Bella was already dry sobbing into Jackson's chest. I rolled my eyes at that.  
"Yah, can I, umm, come over to your house please. Where do you live daddy?" I looked back at Bella, she nodded.  
I told her where I lived. "I'll see you then daddy." "Can't wait." She giggled and hung up.  
I smiled at Bella. She leaped out of Jackson's arms and into mine. I felt his jealously, but ignored it as Bella buried her head into my shoulder.  
"Thank you Jasper. This is the first time that I've seen Megan so happy in 65 years!"  
I smiled. "'Can I meet Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie some other day?" Bella nodded. "Do you want us to drop her off?" Jackson asked.  
Bella giggled and answered. "No, she can run over there silly" Jackson chuckled.  
Ahh, at last, I get to see my daughter for the first time. Bella smiled at that.


	17. Author's Note,Very Important!

Author's Note:

Hey Guys, soo soo sorry for not posting,its just because of school and shit like that,plus i lost interest in writing sry! =( I will continue through... with the stories then im done so yep.

Oh check out my petition for Jasper having his own book/movie!

.com/petition/jasperhaleneedshisownbook/

Thanks!  
~Megan~


	18. I'M BACK! Please read!

**Author's Note**

**oh my god guys, i hope your still out there! I'm sorry bout this! I took a time out of writing for a while, i needed a break, you know.**

**Anyways Ill post soon! i promise!**

**I have some ideas for another story, so please stick around to see it :) I do have the plot... i should give you guys that at least, to make up for my long absense.**

**Anyways.. i possibly need a beta, since i think mine, thinks im dead or something haha. **

**So sorry! **

**xoxo**


End file.
